spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Bottom
Bikini Bottom is a city where the main cast (and minor characters) of SpongeBob SquarePants live and all the others. In The Moving Krab, it is revealed that Bikini Bottom is the county seat of Bikini County. The registration plates are BKN. Trivia *Bikini Bottom has been around since 1786. *Bikini Bottom houses exits 12-17 on the PLSH *Bikini Bottom came from the old kingdom of Kingshire *The mayor is Bob Fisherman, an independent politican. *From July 19th to July 25th, 2019, Bikini Bottom was battered by a large storm which caused multiple violent tornadoes in the city limits. Famous Residential Locations *SpongeBob's House *Patrick's House *Sandy's House *Squidward's House *Mr. Krabs' House *Mrs. Puff's House *Mama Krabs' House *Mama Tentacles' House *Squilliam's House Fan Creations * Temmie's House Shops *Bikini Bottom Pawn Shop *Barg N Mart Fan Creations *SNIT's House *SuperSaiyanKirby's Sub *Bob's Painapple *Patty's Rock *The Tem Shop Major Restaurants *The Krusty Krab - The fast food restaurant that is owned by Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob works as there as a fry cook. *The Chum Bucket - A fast food restaurant that is owned by Plankton. The place is unsuccessful in business. *Fancy! - A fancy restaurant that looks like a ship in a bottle. *Pizza Castle-a pizza place that Patrick calls in The Bully. Fan Creations *Bikini Noodles - Makes it's first appearance in the episode Chum Bucket Noodles *Frank's Pizza - Makes it's first appearance in Kelp and Pizza Delivery. *Comic Book Store - Makes it's first appearance in SpongeBob Coppants. It has a small cafe called Cafe les Comic. *Tom's Fast Food - Makes its first appearance in SpongeBob meets the transformers. It also has a playplace. for kids. *Sunnyside Daycare *TV World *The Krab Krusty - The other fast food resturant built by Bob and Patty. *The Box World - The place of boxes found in Idiot Box 2 *Dole - The controversial Pokémon-serving restaurant. Major Places *Mrs. Puff's Boating School - A driving school taught by Mrs. Puff. *Goo Lagoon - The local beach. *Jellyfish Fields - A field where jellyfish thrive. SpongeBob and Patrick like to catch jellyfish in nets, or go "jellyfishing" *Shady Shoals - A retirement home. *Bikini Bottom Bank - The local bank. Fan Creations *Chum Bucket Lair - An upside down Chum Bucket without the hand. With 3 antennas. *House Of IMAGINATION - A house where your imagination comes to life with 100 booths, and nothing harmed! Closest Cities To Bikini Bottom *Patrickville **Starred Rocks *Flora Village *Rock Bottom *New Kelp City *Ukelele Bottom *Rainbow Bottom *Spongey Bottom *Temopolis *Bottoms Up Demonyms *Bikini Bottomite *Kamuvian* *Biki *Kamu is Hawai'ian for Bottom Ocean Creature Devolopment Index GDP: $34,250 (very high) OCDI: 76/100 (medium) 2017 Pacific Economic Index (PEI) *GDP: $49,181.25 *PEI Score: 60.9/100 (medium) Bikini Bottom Prehistoric Life *Primated Eel *Prehistoric sea serpent Category:Locations Category:Zeon1 Category:Region locations Category:Largest Cities Category:Already Existing Locations Category:Pages with red links Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:2009 Category:Sponge & Invader Locations Category:Sponge & Invader Category:Locations in the Ocean Creature Development Index Category:Locations in the 2017 Pacific Economic Index Category:Locations in the 2019 Pacific Economic Index